The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for anchoring a shaft to the ground, and more particularly, to an apparatus for reliably anchoring a vertical shaft to various types of earth.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,897 discloses a beach and lawn table which is affixed to the ground on which it rests by means of an auger attached to and extending downwardly from the base of the table. The table has a single axially located leg. A table top is mounted on the upper end of the leg and the base from which the auger extends is attached to the lower end of the leg. The table is anchored to the ground by turning the table top until the auger is fully screwed into the ground and the base rests firmly on the ground. The single leg is preferably hollow to additionally function as a holder for the shaft of an umbrella for the table.
The auger attached to and extending downwardly from the base of the beach and lawn table disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,897 provides a secure and reliable anchor for the table. It is desirable, however, to provide an anchoring apparatus for general use which can support and reliably anchor vertical shafts which carry various types of loads such as signs, flags, birdhouses, umbrellas and the like. Beach umbrellas, in particular, present a significant problem in this regard because they must be anchored into relatively soft sand and, at the same time, be able to withstand the high winds frequently encountered at the beach which make it especially difficult to retain the umbrellas in position. A wind-blown beach umbrella is not only a frustrating nuisance to the user, but is also dangerous as it can become a moving projectile weighing four pounds or more and endanger both persons and property in its path.